Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working machine.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-198936 discloses a working machine. The working machine disclosed in the publication is previously known as a backhoe. The working machine disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-198936 arranges a hydraulic tank (a hydraulic operation fluid tank), a hydraulic motor, a control valve, a switch valve (an operation mode switch valve), and the like on a turn base (a device frame). The switch valve is what is called a third line valve, and is configured to return a hydraulic operation fluid (a hydraulic operation oil) to the hydraulic tank due to a switching operation without supplying the hydraulic operation fluid to the control valve.
The working machine disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-144456 arranges a hydraulic tank (a hydraulic operation fluid tank), a fuel tank, a battery, and the like on a turn base, and arranges a valve unit laid longitudinally along a front to rear direction above the battery. The valve unit is configured of: a first block and a second block each configured of a plurality of control valves, the control valves being continuously connected along the front to rear direction; and a valve body formed to be larger than the first block and the second block in a vertical direction. The valve body is connected to a rear portion of the first block, and the second block is connected to a rear portion of the valve body. An attachment bracket is arranged on a front lower portion of the first block and on a rear lower portion of the second block.